


An Alpha's Pleasure

by SpaceMooz



Series: One and Only [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Neville Longbottom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Harry Potter, Epilogue, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Harry, Omega Verse, POV Neville Longbottom, Smut, Top Neville Longbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMooz/pseuds/SpaceMooz
Summary: The war has finally reached a conclusion, and the Dark Lord is no longer hanging over their heads. For the first time in his life Neville can help Harry with his heat, with no interruptions.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Series: One and Only [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929955
Comments: 11
Kudos: 265





	An Alpha's Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this without reading An Alpha's Dream, the first half is mostly covering what happens after the first fic. But I highly recommend reading it first since some of the plot points might be confusing. 
> 
> This takes place after their sixth year, but before the 10 year time skip.

Neville absentmindedly browsed through the potions ingredients, looking for a specific item. He was interrupted in his search when a misty form of a stag appeared before him. The stag bowed its head, and Harry’s soothing voice emitted from the form. 

“N-Neville, I think it’s starting, can you hurry back soon?” There was a strain in Harry’s voice, his breathing sounded labored. 

Neville’s heart seized and hurriedly grabbed some Knotgrass, rushing to the counter to check out. He clenched his wand in his hand and hastily apparated to the Grimmauld Place. He was greeted by Kreacher as soon as he entered the door. 

“Master Longbottom, Master Potter is in the master bedroom waiting for your arrival.” Neville nodded putting his blazer on the coat rack, “Kreacher, can you please take this to the greenhouse? Thanks.” 

The old house elf look gave him a strained look but otherwise complied with his request. 

As soon as Kreacher was gone Neville sighed deeply, feeling the butterflies in his stomach churn. It was finally going to happen today, a moment he’s been waiting for since his schooling days. He was finally going to be able to help Harry with his heat. 

Though the two of them had nearly been together for three years, there had been many setbacks along the way that the two had to overcome. 

Their first year together was bliss. Being able to communicate all his affections to the boy of his dreams. Until Harry got wrongfully marked by another alpha, Neville just got mad even at the thought of it. 

The second-year wasn’t any easier, with Harry’s abrupt disappearance along with Hermione and Ron. The entire year Neville’s only hint to go off Harry’s whereabouts was a short note that the omega had left him. 

_Sorry, Nev but I’m going somewhere dangerous and I don’t want you to get hurt._

_H.P_

The ambiguous note left Neville in a frenzied craze trying to find where Harry could’ve gone. Two months of searching and he was a complete mess, he couldn’t stop until he found Harry. It took McGonagall’s harsh words to bring him back to reality. 

“Mr.Longbottom, if Mr.Potter really wanted you to find him, then he would’ve brought you along.” Her face was stern and her tone was unwavering. 

“He wouldn’t want you to be like this. The best thing you can do for him is to keep yourself together, and wait for his arrival.” She lightened up a bit.

At that period of time, Neville spent all his resources and time trying to locate Harry. His basic needs and classes were forgotten. Neville only really slept when he passed out from exhaustion in the library. Neville bit his lip and nodded at the older alpha. It had been days since he showered and his stomach grumbled for something other than biscuits. 

Harry returned to Hogwarts nine months later, Neville was the first one to welcome them back. The Golden Trio looked like a mess, but he could tell they achieved what they set out to do by the fire in their eyes. 

The third-year together was packed full of emotions and work. Harry had defeated He Who Must Not Be Named, the side of light conquering the dark. 

Their time was spent mourning for their lost classmates and loved ones. Harry in particular losing quite a few people. They spent their time healing together, rather than being intimate. They rebuilt Hogwarts together and tried to return things to some sort of relevancy.

Neville adjusted his collar and gulped when he remembered the fight that took place after the war. He was mad at the fact that Harry didn’t take him, and Harry thought he was doing him a favor by leaving him. 

“You don’t even know how worried I was! Do you know how much time I spent thinking that you were dead?” Neville all but screamed, he was red in the face. The copious amounts of stress finally spilling out. 

“I thought I was doing you a _favor_ by leaving you out of a FUCKING DEATH mission!” Harry shouted back, his face contorted in anger. Neville flinched, not being used to having Harry’s anger directed towards him. 

“Why did you take Ron and Hermione then, do you not think that I’m not loyal enough? I would die for you in a heartbeat.”

“That’s the point you bum fucking idiot! The thought of Hermione and Ron dying just destroys me, I don’t want to even think about you passing away…” Harry’s voice tampering off at the end. 

Neville’s temper immediately fading away, he sighed deeply and looked at his omega. His head was down and his fists were clenched as if he was a moment away from swinging at the alpha. He walked towards him and enclosed him in an embrace. He was tense in his hold, Harry sighing and melting into the hug. 

The alpha buried his face in the raven locks, breathing in the omega’s original vanilla scent, “I’m sorry, I was just so worried. I spent every day wondering if I was never going to see you again.” 

“I’m sorry too, I just wanted to be able to protect you.” Harry said breathlessly, nuzzling deeper into his arms.

Together they decided not to return to Hogwarts for an eighth year. Wanting some time to themselves for a change. Moving into the Grimmauld Place, and renovating it to their liking. 

Harry didn’t want Sirius’s childhood home to waste away. Deciding to change the depressing atmosphere of the house to something cozier, something that suited a family. 

Many upgrades later and now the Grimmauld Place suited both Harry and Neville’s tastes. Touches of both Harry and Neville could be seen throughout the house. 

Harry even brought back Kreacher to serve the Potter household. Harry wanted a less taxing job on the old elf, realizing that he wasn’t as bad as he originally thought. The old elf was grateful and pledged his loyalty to the Potter family. 

They both discovered their dream career of becoming a teacher. With Harry’s discovery coming from the time he led the DADA club, loving the look of the younger students when they successfully completed a spell. Neville’s was more lackluster, discovering it through tutoring sessions he helped with the students Professor Sprout assigned him to help. 

Despite their wishes for a quiet life, the war was bolstered both of their names in the aftermath of the war. Neville quickly rose to stardom, being renowned as the wizard who had slain Nagini with Gryffindor’s sword. With Harry’s rising even further somehow, being considered a living legend that fulfilled his prophecy. 

While trying to get their teaching credentials, they were both bombarded with invites to charity events made in their honor. Many people trying to use them to clear their names of any past wrongdoings. Many offers of jobs and shortcuts, trying to win them over in their favor. 

Neville ran his hands through his hair, his heart hammering in his chest. It was going to be his first time helping Harry with his heat. The two of them hadn't done anything since Harry initially rejected him back in the sixth year. The claim mark making anything beside casual touches suffocating for the omega. 

The claim mark had healed over the course of Harry’s Horcrux hunt. But it never felt right to bring it up during their time of grieving. If Harry wanted his help, then he would ask for it. It seemed like Harry was ready for this too. 

Neville clutched the door handle to his and Harry’s bedroom, mentally preparing himself for the intensity of the omega’s heat. He shuddered and his mouth was starting water, just from the vanilla scent that was leaking out from underneath the door.

He took a breath in and exhaled, turning the knob to open the door. Harry immediately pounced onto Neville purring at the precession of his alpha. The omega energetically pulled down on his tie, forcing him to be eye level with the green-eyed beauty. 

Harry cupped his face brushing against the beard hairs Nevile had missed when he shaved in the morning. He greedily licked at his lips, Neville parted them allowing the omega’s tongue in his mouth. 

The alpha felt his face heat up as they battled for dominance in the kiss, Neville playfully nipping at the omega’s bottom lip. Harry let a high pitch whine and gyrated his hips into Neville’s lewdly. 

Neville scooped the omega into his arms bringing him into the carefully laid out nest. The nest was full of their fluffiest blankets and pillows. He chuckled to himself when he saw a few of his shirts that went missing a week ago.

“It hurts Neville!” Harry cried out.

“Don’t worry love, I’ll make it all better.” Neville brushed through the raven locks, kissing the omega’s forehead gently.

Neville started stripping himself down, Harry helping eagerly. Harry’s hands roamed around Neville’s body. The alpha helped strip the clothes off of the omega, the sweat ridden clothes clinging on his body. 

Neville drank in the sight of his beautiful omega, his lithe body covered in sweat, heat pheromones radiating off of him. He felt a surge of excitement in his belly, his cock twitching at the view.

Harry looked down at Neville grinning in excitement, lowering his head down to the alpha’s crotch. 

The omega kissed the tip of the alpha’s prick, Neville moaned loudly. Harry lowered his head further, licking a long stripe to the top of his cock. The alpha groaned, his boner coming fully to life. Harry latching onto it, sucking onto like a popsicle. 

Neville gripped the blankets trying to anchor himself back into reality. Harry moaned around his member, causing a vibration. The absurd slurping sounds Harry was making, went straight to the alpha’s head. Neville gulped, feeling already close to his edge. 

“H-Harry stop I’m going to-” 

The omega looked up at him, somehow smirking at him with a cock stuffed in his mouth. Neville felt a sudden annoyance, grabbing the omega. His prick slipping out of the warm chamber, hissing at the cold air. 

Neville tossed the omega into the pile of pillows, grabbing Harry’s wrists and pinning it over the omega’s head. 

“It’s my turn now.” Shooting back an equally cocky look, Harry gulping giving him a nervous look. 

Neville tightened his grip on Harry’s wrists with his left hand, using his right to tease the omega’s hole. The omega’s hole was leaking slick, making it easy to push in with his index finger. He teased the hole, it gushing with more slick. “Fuck!” Harry cried out as Neville pushed in his first finger.

It was soft and warm, turning Neville on even more. He gently worked on opening up the omega, before entering a second finger. Neville alternated between scissoring and rubbing his fingers against the omega’s walls. 

“Nevilleeee…” Harry mewled.

“Okay, okay.” The alpha smiled down at the omega. 

Neville let his fingers slip out, and threw the omega legs around his shoulders. Harry gasped as Neville lined himself with the omega’s hole. Drinking in the sight of his beloved mate, Harry was flushed, his hair tossed askew. 

The alpha pushed through the threshold, both of them groaning simultaneously at the stimulation. Neville almost immediately blowing his load at the stimulant, thinking of potion ingredients to calm himself. 

He pushed his pelvis forward slowly sinking deeper into the omega. Harry letting out a wheeze, Neville paused for a bit to allow the omega to adjust to his size. 

“Are you okay?” Neville’s concerned brown eyes shined. 

Harry nodded shyly giving Neville the okay to continue. He continued going further until he was completely joined together with Harry. Neville brought his hips back a bit and immediately snapped down. Harry crying out with a starstruck look on his face. 

Neville, finding the sensation and sight addictive, continued to pound into the omega. The alpha experimenting with speed and angle, seemingly driving the omega crazy. 

“Shit! It’s so gooooood.” The omega screamed out. The omega didn’t seem to care about how much noise he was making out. Crying out and screaming every time Neville thrust in, letting out a string of curses. 

One particular deep thrust, had Harry screaming in his ear. Neville smirked finding the one thing he was looking for, Harry’s prostate. The alpha abusing his new knowledge, ramming in to hit it each time. The omega’s moans sounded like the sweetest music to his ears. 

The pleasure shot through Neville tenfold, losing himself into the pleasure. Thrusting into the omega with complete abandonment. Sweat ran down his head and his breathing became labored. 

Neville could feel himself coming too close to his edge, taking Harry’s cock into his hand jerking him to the rhythm of his thrusts. Harry whimpered at the simultaneous sensation. 

With one last cry, Harry came onto his stomach, Neville thrusting in one last time blowing his load into the omega. The knot forming at the base of his prick, trapping his sperm in the omega. 

Neville gently unhooked Harry’s shoulders from him. The omega was completely dazed, his pupils were completely blown and he was trying to catch his breath. 

The alpha gently took the omega into his arms, the knot keeping them stuck together. He took Harry into his lap, switching positions so that Neville was on the bottom with Harry laying on top of him.

He gently stroked Harry’s bedroom hair, trying to tame the rebellious locks, but somehow only making it worse. Neville sighed in content, feeling a deep satisfaction in his bones. 

Harry shifted forward, Neville groaned as it tugged on his knot. His inner alpha hoping that Harry would get pregnant. A claim that Harry was his, and no other alphas contested for his spot. His beautiful omega, carrying their child a culmination of their traits together. 

Realistically he knew that it would be a dumb idea, they both didn’t have stable jobs yet. Though the Longbottom & Potter fortune could easily take care of the next four generations. They both agreed they didn’t want to solely rely on their family names. They wanted a quiet easy life, once they both had stable jobs, then they would contemplate starting a family. 

Harry mumbled incoherently, resting his head on Neville’s shoulder. Neville placing a tender kiss on his shoulder. He eyed the omega’s already scared gland, a fit of fleeting anger jolting through his spine. 

Deep exhaustion suddenly flooded Neville, he grabbed a blanket covering the both of them and wrapped his arms around the sleeping omega giving into it. 

\---

Neville felt his face contort, feeling that he was missing out on something important. He was pulled from his groggy haze with a loud splutter. He shot up immediately, the weight of Harry on top of him replaced with a moist, heat in his nether regions. 

Harry was no longer resting on him, a mass underneath the blanket. Neville tossed the blanket aside instantly, revealing Harry sucking on his prick. The omega let his prick fall out of his mouth, “Good, you’re finally up.” Neville spluttered, disappointed at the loss of Harry’s mouth. He stared at Harry not knowing what to say. He was glad the omega was looking more coherent than when they first started. 

Harry suddenly lurched through Neville's open legs, hovering over his hard prick. He noticed the trail of cum leaking down Harry’s thighs, he gulped. “It’s my turn to satisfy you now.” With that, the omega immediately sat down on the alpha’s cock. 

They collectively moaned, Harry fully seated on his prick. Harry rose up and let his weight bring his body down. 

“Fuck, you fill me up so good.” Harry’s obscenities, turning on Neville on even more. 

Harry started bouncing up and down on his prick properly riding Neville like a hippogriff. Neville’s larger hands circled around Harry’s tiny waist, assisting the omega. As Harry rose up, Neville jerked his hips up, meeting Harry in the middle. They easily fell into a rhythm, Harry crying out every thrust. Neville moaned out carelessly, only having the willpower to thrust up and watch as Harry rode him. 

It had only been ten minutes, and the alpha could feel himself coming to an end. Harry was in the same predicament, his legs were jelly, and only with Neville’s assistance, he had the energy to keep riding the alpha. 

“Claim me! Claim me!” Harry bit his lip, trying to keep himself from coming too early.  
  
The scared gland peaked underneath Harry’s hair, Neville seeing the unintentional claim mark. His inner alpha raged at the mark, he surged forward and bit hard into the gland. 

“Fuck!” Harry screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure, coming at an instant, not even having touched his prick once. 

Harry tightened around his prick, pushing Neville to his edge. His seed spilled inside the omega, filling the omega up once more. Neville pulled Harry close scenting the bleeding gland, licking the rebranded gland. 

When Neville seemed content with his work, Harry finally spoke, “That was... Wow.” 

“Yeah.” Neville hummed in agreement. 

“So this was the experience I have been missing out all these years?” Harry teased playfully. Neville was in a happy haze, having finally officially marked the omega of his dreams. All his teenage dreams were fulfilled in a moment. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but I can’t wait for my next heat.” 

Neville purred, bringing Harry down to cuddle. 

The alpha was excited for what was to come next. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of this series, I don't plan on doing a spin off series with their kids or anything but I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> If there's any grammar or spelling issues, tell me in the comments and I'll correct them.
> 
> Update:  
> I reposted the chapter so that the spacing wouldn't be as large between paragraphs, but the text is completely the same.


End file.
